


My new best friend, Samantha

by StinelPermanently



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Growing love, Secret love, Trauma, eventual dating, new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinelPermanently/pseuds/StinelPermanently
Summary: I have been having some issues at home, and I really needed to talk to someone about it. Then, one day, a girl shows up on my porch
Relationships: me/Samantha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience with anything I write about, my life is MUCH different than the lives I have written of

I have been having a hard time at home, with no one to talk to about it. I had pushed away my friends trying to hide an issue that embarrassed me, so I have no friends, and my parents basically neglect me. Sigh. I really wish someone would randomly show up in my life. Someone who was going through something similar, so we could help each other through it. Not that it's going to happen. I've never been that lucky. Oh. It's getting pretty late, I'd better turn in. I've got a whole lot of nothing to do tomorrow. Sigh. I head to bed, and fall asleep after a lot of tossing and turning.

When I woke up, I decided breakfast would be an apple, I don't eat too much nowadays. I made sure to feed the cat since my parents left a note on the table when they left for work earlier. I headed downstairs to pass the day away like I didn’t exist like I did every weekend, but there was a knock on the door. “Weird,” I said to myself, “Who could that be?” When I opened the door, there was a girl on the doorstep. Crying, no, bawling her eyes out. Immediately, I asked “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Seeing as she wasn’t responding, I asked her ”Come inside” While I know it wasn’t smart, just looking at her cry made me throw caution to the wind. I tried to help her stand up, but she wouldn’t stand up. So instead I just picked her up carefully, suddenly glad for the weight lifting my parents had made me do for the last year and a half. By the time I could get us sitting on the couch, the front of my shirt was soaked right through with her tears. Ignoring that, I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she couldn’t stop crying enough for me to understand her. So, instead I just hugged her closer, while I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as she cried into me. This is going to be a strange day, isn’t it. Little did I know, I had asked for her to come into my life… 

Sometime later, when I noticed she finally calmed down, I asked “What are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking.” “I ran away from home,” She said as she began to tear up again. ”Away from my abusive and neglecting foster-parents” She manages to get out before she starts crying again. “Do your parents live nearby?” Thinking I might help her go back when she was ready, but I was not prepared for her reply; “No. They live a town or two over” “How did you get here then?” I asked, confused how she got here. “I rode the bus. And I ate less food. And might've had to swipe some” “Why did you come here then? Why not a hotel?” “I ran out of money. I haven’t eaten since yesterday” Shocked, I asked her “Do you want something to eat?” “U-uh, sure. Thank you” “Of course. What do you want?” I said as I untangled myself to get her some food. “Um, just whatever I guess. I’m not picky” “Alright. How about I cook us up some stir-fry and salmon? Oh! Do you have any allergies?” I ask as I grab some pans and the ingredients. “I’m allergic to mangoes” she answers my question, albeit with some reluctance. Surprised, I respond “Really? Me too! I’ve never met anyone else that had issues with them. What about avocados?” “I’ve never had them before” “Well... let’s not try them. I reacted pretty bad last time, and I don’t think it would be fair to you if you reacted just as bad. They’re not that tasty anyways”

While we were eating, we started talking some more. ”So. What’s your name?” “Samantha” “Samantha. That’s a nice name” “Thank you” “Where did you say you lived? I-if you don’t mind me asking” “...I’d rather not talk about it” “..Okay. Do you have any hobbies? I like to draw, but I’m not that great at it” “..I like to draw. I could try giving you some pointers” thinking that I could certainly use the help, I say “I’d like that. So. Where do you want to stay? You can have the couch, the guest room, even my room. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch” “O-oh! I’m staying?” “Well yeah. You're not going back home, are you? And I would rather you stay here, where it’s relatively safe, than you staying alone at a random hotel full of strangers. Even if I’ve only known you for an hour” “T-thank you. Umm… I guess, the guest room?” “Alright. I don’t suppose you have any belongings, right?” seeing her shake her head, I check the time and start clearing the table. “W-what are you doing?” “Well, the way I see it, we’d better get to the mall before it closes, if we’re going to get you some clothes” I say, looking at her with a smile. And soon enough, we’re headed to the mall, to get her some clothes.

At the mall, we really just wander around, trying to find a store that she’d like. I ask her “Are there any stores you like?” “...Well, there is one. But it’s too pricey! I don’t to cause you any trouble” Staring at her as we walk, I simply state “Alright. But if you’re unhappy, you make me feel bad, like I’m being a bad host. Like a bad friend” “A friend? Y-you think of me as a... friend?” “Well yeah. What else am I supposed to think of you?” As she looks downward, she barely manages to get out “..a burden” “Samantha. Look at me” I gently turn her to face me. “I don’t think of you as a burden. And if that’s what your foster-parents made you feel like, then I’d rather you stay here with me. Even if we only met earlier today, with you crying eyes out on my porch. I feel like I’ve known you for much longer. So please, don’t degrade yourself. I know from experience it doesn’t help anything” As I remember all the times I thought I was so worthless, I wanted to disappear for good. “So,” I say, trying to change the subject, “What store do you want to go shop in?” Still recovering from my mini-rant, she’s a bit slow to respond “...U-uh, how about that one?” Looking over, I see it’s a store that is a bit pricey, but it also has great quality clothing. “Sure” looking at her again, I stick the crook of my arm out and ask “Shall we?” in a lighthearted tone. She looked at me long enough I’m about to withdraw my arm in embarrassment, and suddenly she loops her arm through mine, saying “We shall”


	2. Here is my life. It sucks

When we get back from the mall, I see that my parents are back. “Darn it! I forgot to tell them you were here!” “Oh,” Samantha says, saddened “I can go then. Thanks for the clothes and the meal. Bye” As she starts to turn to leave, I grab her hand “Samantha. Unless you truly want to go back out on the road, you will stay here. After all that my parents are going through, and putting me through, it’s the least they can do. I don’t care what the punishment is, you can stay here ''..Thank you” “Of course” With that said, we walk up to the door, still holding hands. Only to open it to my parents’ angry faces. *Sigh* “Where were you!? Your father and I have been worried sick about you!” Unfazed, I simply say “I doubt it. You guys have been so wrapped up in yourselves and your fights, you haven’t even realized I haven’t talked to you or gone outside for a week, even though it’s summer” I try my best to keep a flat, bored tone. “That’s not true and you know it! How dare you lie to our face, about us no less!” I take a few breaths to stay calm myself, seeing as being angry won’t help here. I feel Samantha gently squeeze my hand, trying to comfort me. I smile at her, wordlessly thanking her for it. “I’m not lying to you. What was the last thing I said to you?” “It was… it was…” “it was…?” I ask, impatient to move past this whole argument. “...I don't know“ “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?” “I said I don’t what we last talked about!” my mom snapped at me. “That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must help our guest feel more at home, after seeing this ordeal” I try to walk past my parents, but this time my dad stopped me. Great. “Not so fast son. We don’t even know who your little friend is” I stare at him, trying my hardest to keep my cool. “That information is on a need-to-know basis, and you don’t need to know. The one time I’m having fun, being a normal kid, making a friend, you have to ruin it. At this point, I don’t see why I even stay here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go prepare a room for her.” Turning to Samantha, I motion for her to follow. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room. Unless you’re having second thoughts. I wouldn’t blame you” I say as I give my parents a glare. “No, I’m not having second thoughts” Hearing that, I nod and we start forward again. Only to be stopped by my parents yet again. *Sigh* Could they be any worse? “Son, this conversation hasn’t ended. Where are you going?” Not stopping, not even turning to them, I say ”If you had listened to me at all, you would know. Goodnight”

When we get to the guest room, which is conveniently also downstairs, just across the hall from me, I apologize to Samantha “I’m so sorry you had to witness that. I really shouldn’t be surprised as much as I am” Turning to me, she hugs me. I’m a second slow, but when I do hug her back, I feel much better. “It’s fine. I think you handled it very well, not blowing up at all. I’m pretty sure I nearly blew up, and I wasn’t even in the argument” She says as she pulls away. “And thanks for not telling them about me” “No problem” We stand there, a bit unsure what to do next. “So you're sure you have everything you need? If you need something, I’m right across the hall” “...Do you have any stuffed animals?” Samantha asks, a bit embarrassed “I forgot to bring one when I left, and it’s been a few days” “Of course. At least, I think I have a few. You can come in and choose one you like, if you don’t mind the mess” I chuckle. “I’m sure it’s not that bad” She says as we go into my room to look at my old stuffed teddies. “Oh. Wow. You call this messy? My room was never this clean” “Usually it’s nicer. I try to give my parents as few reasons as possible to be angry with me” I open my closet door as I try to get her attention. “They’re in here” She comes and looks in my closet, and I hear a small gasp coming from her. “I thought you said you might have a few” She turns to me, confused, with a crease in her brows “This is a lot more than a few” “I probably should have been more clear with my words. That’s twice you’ve got the wrong idea from what I’ve said. Anyways, choose whichever one or more you want to sleep with” Turning back to the closet lined with stuffed animals, she points to one, my old tiger teddy. The one I slept with every night until I was 8. “Sure. Just be a little careful with him, alright? He’s pretty old” “Oh? How long have you had him?” I start reaching for him as I reply “As long as I can remember”.

After getting Samantha finally settled in, I tell her “I’m going to lock the door on my way out, that way my parents don’t do something rash. Like kick you out. Hopefully they’ll just take their anger out on me” I said that last part almost inaudibly, but Samantha still heard it somehow, and stood up to give me a hug “I guess you should lock your door too, then.” “No. If I do, and you needed something, I would be very unhappy with myself, especially if my parents were making you uncomfortable. If you need something and I’m asleep, just come in, close the door, and wake me up. Or even if you just need someone to talk to. I’m here. After all, I am your friend and host” She’s quiet for a few seconds, but finally breaks the hug as she says “Thank you. For everything” “You’re welcome. You’ve been through a lot. It seemed like you could use a friend” With that, she just nods, then goes back to lie down for bed. Just before I leave, I notice that she hugs the tiger tighter. I could have sworn that she looks at me with something in her eye. A tear? But I don’t want to push her, so I just lock the door and head to bed.

Sometime in the night, I wake up to my dad shaking me, asking me something I didn’t hear. “What dad? Dad stop shaking me! DAD!” Finally he stops, and repeats his question; “Why did you let her stay here? We don’t even know who she is, where she came from, who her parents are, or anything like that! And don’t say we don’t need to know. It’s our house after all” Annoyed, I concede, saying “Fine. All I can tell you is that she needed a place to stay. And that I intend on letting her stay as long as she needs. Nothing you do will change my mind” I tell him defiantly. He sighs, saying “I wish I didn’t have to do this” “You always wish you don’t. Yet you have no will to stop yourself and think about it from my perspective” I spit back at him, knowing what’s coming next, and hating him for it. And here it comes. The first blow of the night. And it was a particularly strong one too. Not that I was gonna let him see that. I didn’t make a noise, I didn’t let my eyes water, I didn’t even try defending myself, knowing at this point, after dealing with this for some time, that doing so only worsened the ordeal. After the sixth blow, having run out of ways to hurt me with his hands, he finally said “Stand up. Now” I stood up. Not to show him he had power over me, but so it was over faster and I could get back to sleep and forget this whole thing. I stood still, still not making any signs of pain or discomfort as I stared him in the eye, but I think I moved a bit slow, seeing as he smirked at me as I stood up. And I just waited for it to come. And there it was. He had kicked my shin, hard enough it would bruise, and I was a little worried the bone might’ve chipped. Guess I’ll know tomorrow. He kicked me in my other shin, a bit softer, and then stepped on my foot. I noticed how he didn’t stomp it this time. Probably didn’t want a limp to get noticed. Not that I went out anymore. Then he stared at me for a second, and left, without another word. I went to lie down on bed, my thoughts getting the worst of me as I try to fall asleep. I try to reason with them, telling myself that if I vanished, who would protect Samantha? After a while, I fall, unconscious, into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Scheduling the day's events

Sometime later, I’m woken up again, this time by a gentle, but persistent, nudging on my sore shoulder. I wince as I look at who it is, and I’m worried to see that it’s Samantha. “What is it Samantha? Are you alright?” I ask as I sit up. “I’m alright. I just couldn’t sleep. I thought I heard someone talking to you earlier… Who was it?” She asks, already dreading the answer. “It was my dad. Came in wondering why he should let you stay. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anything other than you needed a place to stay” I rush to tell her, seeing her get worried and fidget. “I also told him that nothing he could do would stop me from making sure you had a place to stay. So of course he decided to test that theory. Rather forcefully” I add. “..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” She says. Right before I can tell her it’s alright, she mumbles “I think I’m going to leave. Good bye” and as she turns around, I suddenly can’t stand it. My parents have been abusing me for the last few months, I drifted from whatever friends I had because of the bruises, and now, when I had thought I finally met a friend that knew what I was going through, they scared her away. I stand up and reach for her hand, pulling her gently to stop her, and just said “I told you this already. I’m going to do anything it takes to let you stay. That includes going through a simple beating. It didn’t hurt as bad as usual” As soon as I said that, I knew I had said too much. “He’s hit you before? And you just let him??” She asks, fairly shocked. “Him beating me, that has been going off and on for the last few months. As for if I defend myself, I learnt right away that defending made it longer and more painful. So yeah. I don’t defend myself at this point” After I said this, she just hugs me. “Careful. I’m still a little sore” “Sorry” “It’s alright. So. You couldn’t sleep?” “Yeah. And I was wondering…” Noticing how she trailed off, I asked “Was wondering…?” “..I don’t want to bother you. Especially after what your dad did” Raising her head so she’s looking at me “Just tell me. You don’t bother me” “..Alright. I was wondering… if I could sleep in here, with you” Seeing as I was fairly stunned, she rushed to say “B-but it’s fine if you don’t want me to. You don’t want me to, do you?” Looking at her dejected face, it only reinforced my decision. “I don’t mind. I was kinda feeling down earlier, after my dad paid me a visit. The strongest argument I could make was ‘If I’m gone, who would protect you’. So yeah. I’m completely fine with it. It might even help us sleep better, being near someone who doesn’t want to hurt us” After getting settled into bed, and double checking the door was locked AND blocked, we went to bed. Though I was up a bit longer than her. Go figure.

The next morning, I woke up to find I had moved closer to Samantha. Right before I untangled myself from her, I realized that doing so would make her wake up. And as uncomfortable as I was, I didn’t want to wake her up. This was probably her first real sleep in a couple of days. I felt her move in my arms, which got me out of my thoughts, and noticed she only snuggled closer. I didn’t think about it much, I was just happy to be warmer. Eventually, I think I fell asleep, since I woke up to find she was watching me. When she realized I was awake, she quickly looked away, embarrassed. “Hey. How was your sleep?” I ask, trying to stop her embarrassment. “Good. I think you were right. I did sleep better next to someone who wasn’t trying to hurt me” “That’s good. I’m glad you got a good sleep” After that, we just looked at each other for a minute. Then we realized we were still in each other's arms. We quickly separated ourselves, and separated to go to our respective rooms, after I checked hers was alright.

After a breakfast of toast and eggs, and seeing as me parents were at work a bit earlier than normal today, we tried to plan what we would do with the rest of the day. “Well, Since I assume you’ll be here for a while, we’ll have to get you some things. What do you need?” “Sorry. I’m still trying to get used to this” Samantha says, stunned “Ummm, I’m going to need women’s supplies, a phone, I guess, and a toothbrush” “Alright” I reply, having written them down. ”Do you have a store you normally go to?” “No” “Alright. I guess we’ll start at walmart, since they’ve got a tooth brush. You wanna ride a bike there?” “Well.. It’s been a while. But sure. As long as you know I didn’t ride my bike very much” “That’s not a problem. I’ll help you the best I can” “Thanks”

After we get the bikes from the shed ready, we head out. “Alright. It’ll take us around 13 minutes to get to Walmart, then a half hour to get you a phone. Would Walmart have the rest of your supplies?” “It should have most of them, yeah” We start out, and just bike for a few minutes in silence, not too sure what to say, but still enjoying each other’s company. “Thank you for doing all this for me. You really didn’t have to” Samantha blurts out suddenly, knocking me out of my thoughts. “Of course I have to. What else would I do?” “....” She’s quiet for a minute, and I know why for some reason. ”Samantha. Don’t look at me or you might fall,” I start, seeing as she starts to turn to me, “I don’t think you’re a burden. Or an obstacle. Or a nuisance. I’m actually rather happy you showed up. I had been getting pretty lonely. And even if I am a bit sore, I wouldn’t change my mind about protecting you. Not sure anything could” I glance at her, trying to keep an eye on the road, but also trying to gauge her expression. I think she saw it coming, but she’s still tearing up a bit, and looks surprised by how genuine I am. I don’t think that’s a good thing. She must have had some pretty terrible foster-parents or past, if she’s reacting like this.

We arrive at Walmart, and, after locking up our bikes, head inside looking for her beauty and women's products, and for some deodorant me, since I forgot I’m nearly out of it. After splitting up to find our respective products, I come back and see she’s struggling to carry some of it. “Here. let me help you” “No it’s alri-” She’s cut off by a falling box, which I manage to catch, having slipped my deodorant into my pocket when I noticed her struggling. “Thanks, I guess I do need help. Can you take this one?” she asks, nudging a relatively large product. “Sure” We make our way to the checkout line, and I realize we came here on bikes… “I just realized we came here on bikes” She says, voicing my exact thoughts. “Well, I can ride with no hands, so I guess I’m going to be carrying the bags” I say, turning to her. “No, you don’t have to do that! This is all my stuff, I should have to carry it” “But I suggested that we should get you some supplies, and that we should ride the bikes. So I’m going to carry it, and unless you can carry some of it confidently, I’ll carry it all. You’re not going to change my mind” By the time I finished saying this, we’re nearly done buying all of the stuff. As I pay for it, Samantha tries to talk me out of it, saying “It’s mostly my stuff, and you’ve done so much for me already” “All the same, I’m still going to carry it. You can carry your phone when we get it, or put it into a bag for me to carry”

We get to our bikes, and after a few minutes of trying to figure how to balance the weight, we set off for a 30 minute bike down to the phone store. To help make the ride seem shorter, I try to strike up a conversation. “So. I know you like to draw, do you have any other hobbies?” “I like to swim, hike, and play games” “What kind of games?” “Board games, card games, video games… Just not more ‘imaginative’ games like house or anything” “Alright. I think I know of a few hiking trails not too far from home I used to go on. And we have a couple of games in the closet, and a few Video games in my room. What do you want to do first?” “I think a hike first, to help burn off some energy. Then a board game?” “Sounds like a plan. And we can see what else we can do if there’s time when we’re done” We arrive at the store, lock up our bikes, and carry the bags inside. There’s a man working, and he looks bored. “Slow day?” “Yeah. What can I do for you?” “We’d like a new phone for my friend here” Gesturing to Samantha. “A new phone, eh?” Seeing us nod, he asks “Alright. What kind of phone? We’ve got Androids and iPhones, Galaxies and Samsungs… take your pick” As he moves aside to let us see them, Samantha steps a bit closer to look at them. “How about that one?” she asks, pointing to an iPhone 7. “Sure” I tell her as the man goes to grab it “Do you guys have any cases for it?” “Only a few. I’ll grab them for you” As he disappears to grab the cases, Samantha turns to me, and, yet again, says “Thank you. For everything” “I already told you-” “I know, but I mean it. I’m not sure where I’d be if not for you. So thank you.” “Of course. You’re welcome” As I say this the man returns with a few cases. “Alright. We’ve got a black one, a pink one, a teal one, and one with a pink and green pattern. Which will it be?” “Mmm… The pink and green one, please” “Alrighty then. Let’s get these paid for, so you can go on your way.” After I paid for the phone and the case, and set up a payment system, we left to grab our bikes and head home. At this point I was fairly sore, between all the biking and last night’s beating. Nothing a little Advil couldn’t help. Or a lot.

When we finally made it home and put everything away, we grabbed a basket to fill with food, then left to go for our hike. “So where are we going?” “I figured I would take you to the path I remember best. I’d rather not get you lost” “Thanks” “Of course” When we finally get to the path, I notice it looks nicer than how I remember it. “Huh” “What?” “I don’t remember it looking this nice. Last time I was here, I seem to remember it being a bit more dead” “Strange” “Yeah” When we start the trail, I notice it has been touched up on. “Alright. It looks like there are new trails, and I can’t see my old trail. Which path sparks your interest?” “Uhhhh. I think I’d like this one here” “Alrighty. Let me just get a good look. You ready?” “Yeah” “Then let’s go” I say, holding out my hand. She takes it, and we go for a hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention. This is my first fanfic, and it was really just a story I started with an entirely different start/backstory. I'm a male, so i tried to keep Samantha's products vague since i just don't know what all she would use


End file.
